


Card Subject to Change

by sociallyshield (aMoxgirl)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/sociallyshield
Summary: They called it an end to an Era at Fastlane, who was he to say otherwise? Dean Ambrose is at his end as well but suddenly there are these text messages and a plot everyone seems to know about except for him... and if he ain't careful this would be the end of more than just his career.





	Card Subject to Change

** Card Subject to Change **

 

Fastlane was supposed to be the end of an era for them, and the beginning of a new one – a new dawn without the possibly of him or the unit of him and his brothers. A new start to what felt like what “ _could_ ” be a new him. A more contemporary him, he was more or less in a new mindset and hoped that in the days coming it would continue to ride in his favor.

The youngest brother of their trio had the nerve to voice the passion to sell his soul, _again,_ weeks ago to bring home the missing gold to the flagship show and he would be damned if he wasn’t just a little proud this time around of the younger man. Lesnar’s hostage reign had to end, and his baby brother always had a plan. Yes, the newly minted _BeastSlayer_ would slay the WWE’s part-time Beast and bring the belt home.

That was not in question,

_NOR_

Was it his concern!

His concern was the eldest brother,

The Big Dog Aka Roman Reigns was back and already he was making his life a living hell.

So ok maybe hell was too strong of a word, and yes, he deserved everything that was happening but damn it, he _had_ had this whole thing mapped out. _Should’ve asked Seth to help with the finer details, I am idiot!_

And there again was the little nagging voice in the back of his head, the voice that had been muted with Roman’s return but had violently came screaming back when the oldest of the them had muttered his name in the mic last Monday.

He had caved to his brothers in the end thus bringing them to Fastlane and the hence the Monday aftermath. Tonight, marked the true beginning of a new era and from the looks that everyone kept shooting his way there was something in the works. _Something I am not in on or want any part for that matter,_ growling as yet another weird look from a stage hand he nearly nabbed the man to ask what was going on?

It was the man back peddling and glancing back down the hallway he had just exited from that stopped him, narrowing his eyes he knew that look. _Something is defiantly up!_ Watching as the stage man turn and went back the way he came.

Okay so maybe this wasn’t a new beginning because someone was playing games, games that he was bound to be a part of by the looks of it. Sighing as slipped into the locker room and noticed only a hand full of guys lounging around, some was playing some video games while others were on their phones. Technology was so overrated in his opinion and he would never see the need for it the way mass social needed it. His wife had tired to convert him but he preferred his bike and the open dessert over smartphones and such any day.

Throwing his bag to a close bench he slipped out of his jacket and after a moment grunted and dug out his own phone- shooting Renee a quick text that he had made it and was heading to catering. He was about to throw his phone back into his bag when a text bing sounded. Cocking his head to the side he knew his wife was in a meeting and would not have answered his message so looking down he blinked.

**_Welcome to a new era Dean!_ **

He felt his lip curl in disgust, AEW had been softly knocked in the last couple of months and he had _NOT_ so softly told Cody Rhodes where to go. The mere thought of going to wrestle for a company where his brothers weren’t left a sour taste in his mouth but it was more than that. His wife was in the WWE, planned on staying with the company that was and would forever be in his blood.

The thought to help build up the new company had tasted good for all for about ten seconds and it had made him realize he actually liked the idea of teaching the newer talent that was starting to crop up, he didn’t like the state surrounding AEW. No Cody Rhodes and his NFL backer could go shove it.

Glancing down at the text message he simply texted back,

_No welcome needed_

Simple and to the point, just the way he liked it, and if who ever was on the other end knew him would know what it signified. Dean Ambrose wasn’t good at explaining things, showing… that was a different story!

Suddenly his phone chimed again and made him jerk back in surprise and thus dropping his phone.

A laugh had him twisting around and blinking in annoyance, “Do you get pleasure from doing that?” Aleister Black stood silently, head cocked, eyes narrowed and seemly trying to look into his very soul. After a second of the other man’s mute stare he simply shook his head and reached down for his phone. Watching Black out of the corner of his eye he wondered suddenly _WHY_ had he laughed???

Alarm bells started to go off in his head again…

Looking around the room he noticed for the first time that neither one of his brothers was present yet and that unnerved him even more. Since Roman’s return the big Samoan had been clued to his or Seth’s side. _Almost like he is afraid that one of us will disappear…._ Snorting in mock laughter he amended that _… at least not yet!_ Opening his mouth, he put the question out to who ever was listening, “where’s the Big Dog and the BeastSlayer?” There were a few chuckles and someone laughed out, “lonely Ambrose?”

Growling he narrowed his eyes, the little voice in head knew that there was a trap happening somewhere and told him that he would do well to stay away from his brothers tonight for the show. Whatever they were getting themselves into didn’t concern him. Looking down and the phone in his hand he blinked at the message.

**_It starts tonight… the end of the beginning_ **

The words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them, _fuck you buddy,_ and he jumped when a hand slapped his shoulder. Snapping his head up to meet the blueish grey eyes of his oldest brother he groaned, just his luck that one of them found him before he could make his escape. The voice in his head almost started to scream at him, _Run! He only wanted one last time, you gave him that! Now get the fuck out of dodge!_

Instead he smiled weakly and faced the other man, Dean Ambrose didn’t run- from anything or anyone! Least of all one of his best friends. Roman instantly smiled back and started in on something or another but for some reason he was blocked it out. He tried to focus but now there is a gut feeling to go along with the screaming voice in his head, and it is making him sick to his stomach.

Then his phone chirps again,

**_The beginning is happening NOW!_ **

Ignoring the confused look on Roman’s face as he suddenly jets from the locker room, he hurries down a hallway and digs deep into the underbelly of the arena and puts his back to a wall. Blinking and controlling his breathing he looks at his phone and something slides into place, _didn’t_ _all that time with Seth teach you anything?_ Popping his neck, he decided to bite.

_So, if the beginning is happening now, where do I fit in? Cause I am pretty sure I am the ending not the beginning!_

The reply was instant and he could almost “feel” the pleasure in the words that popped up next.

**_It depends on ‘who’ you want to be?_ **

On that question he didn’t have any really good answer to. Eyes wide for the first time in years someone had somehow seen _thru_ him and was really looking **at** him. It was a process that scared him and delighted him all at once. Cocking his head to the side he typed back

 _Depends on…._ His hands stilled

Blinking back, he stumbled and had to think, depends on _WHAT_ exactly? Words again… damn it he always messed them up. Words were so hard… actions weren’t a pro…. His phone chirped again.

**_Must you think on the answer?_ **

Now this was just starting to piss him off. Who ever the fuck this was _knew_ him! Knew that he would have to search for the answer to a loaded question like that! **Knew** that right now, right here he didn’t have an answer.

**_Another question perhaps then? Forget everything you think you know and answer me this one thing: Are you an Evolution or a Revolution?_ **

The word evolution made him stop and think of the woman he worked with, and some where in his mindset that reference came up short in answering the question at hand. A revolution however…

There was a slight thrill that creeped down his spine and made his nerves jump in excitement and anticipation. The need to bounce and get down and dirty over came him like a wave at tide… His fingers moved before he realized what he was doing.

_I am unpredictable baby_

Smiling he started his way back up into the arena, whistling all the way back to the locker room. These last couple of weeks might be the end of his era, his ending but something told him that if he could hang just a bit longer, he would see just what this “new” era had in store for the industry.

Hard blueish grey eyes locked onto his when he re entered the locker room and suddenly his good mood fell away.

That nagging little voice spoke up again and whispered, _you might have to go thru the Big Dog to get there!_

Shaking his head, he knew there was no more room for any off the wall “heel” turns in him. He hadn’t liked the first one… sometimes, **rarely** , he learned his lesson the first go around. The fans were loving him again and that’s how he wants to go out, the sudden need to go out on his terms seemed the most important thing in the world to him right now.

His older brother stalked up to him as his phone chirped again, looking down he blinked and fell his mouth fall open.

**_Welcome to a new era Dean! Now find a way to resign your damn contact!_ **

The voice in his head muttered, _and you just fuck up buddy!_

Whimpering a little Dean Ambrose suddenly wanted to run far far away!


End file.
